


The Queens Revenge

by EvilRegalswan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, G!P, Incest, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilRegalswan/pseuds/EvilRegalswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina gets her revenge with out casting the curse. She cuckolds the happy couple on their wedding night. With a magic GP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Queens Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to revive this story that i wrote under my other name cashewQueen. I wasn't satisfied with the ending so i will be posting it here and working on a new ending and better sex scenes :) hopefully.

The Queen had waited for this moment, hidden behind a tapestry in the consummation chamber of the White castle in nothing but a silk robe. She thought back to earlier that day when she had interrupted the idiots' wedding, fully enjoying giving the peasants what they wanted from her. A show. It was so good that even that meddlesome imp had fallen for her trick, hook, line and sinker. 

The slamming of the chamber door interrupted the Queen's musings. She watched as the couple entered the room, giggling and laughing at something insipid most likely. With a wicked smirk spreading across her face Regina flicked her wrist, freezing everything but herself in the room. Snow and “James” were frozen mid run to the bed, His waist coat completely unbuttoned, there hands connected with the prince leading Snow towards their wedding bed. If Regina were even remotely feeling sentimental at that moment she might have awed and kept them frozen like that for the next century or so but she was on a bit of a tight schedule as it was. Circling the couple she took in every detail that she could, till she was face to face with her step-daughter.

“You steal my happy ending and expect me to suffer as you get to keep yours? I think not. I will have my revenge, just not in the style you could possible escape from my dear Snow White.” Pressing a hard kiss to the frozen girl's lips for a moment a moan left her throat unbidden. With a cackle she pulled away and stepped back. Flicking her eyes around the room for a place to put Charming she conjured a chair from her personal play dungeon. The hardened black iron chair materialized in the middle of the room, the lion shaped feet coming to life and digging into the marble floor. The shackles around the arms and legs of the chair humming with energy as they remained open and waiting. Facing the couple once she was satisfied Regina tapped her chin in thought. 'Hmm, where to start?' she thought as her eyes flicked back and forth between the two, a wicked grin crossed her face as her thoughts fully came together on what to do next. 

Throwing off her robe she stood as nude and svelte as she was on her wedding night, when she was forced to lay with that ogre of a king. Her ample heavy breasts lightly quivering with her motions, Regina moved Charming away from Snow and with her magic stripped him. Looking at his body with a critical eye, a laugh left her lips at seeing his hard manhood. Its four inches straining hard in the air of the room, left Regina feeling giddy, as she full on belly laughed. 'Charming's Sword is nothing to boast about, the poor dear will never be satisfied with him! At least not after I finish with her.'

Looking down at her body she tilted her head as her eyes flickered back and forth between his body and hers. She knew that her magic could do much better then what nature had done to Snow White’s prince charming. The girl would learn the difference soon enough, if she hadn’t already. Regina imagined that after running around in the woods for so many years, the princess had to have had some unsavory relations at one point or another. It wasn't quite the ideal thought for her revenge but one sometimes can't chose how another's actions will effect your master plan. With a shake of her head and a snap of her fingers a vial full of blue sparkling liquid appeared in her hand. 

“The hair of her love,” Regina murmured as she walked towards "James", plucking a piece of hair from his head she dropped it in to the vial, “and for virility a hair from the mane of my best stallion.” A single black horse hair appeared in her hand and she dropped that too into the vial. She gave it a swirl watching transfixed as the blue liquid slowly turned green with an emerald glint to it. Its coloring briefly reminding her of a drink she once had in Oz. Satisfied with its look she brought it to her ruby lips, tipped it and drank. Almost immediately the potion worked its way through her body, changing her. A pain like no other spread throughout making her veins feek as if they were on fire and her body shook as sweat broke out across it. It took a few seconds to complete its purpose but the pain made it feel as if instead of seconds it was hours. Slowly straightening up to a regal stance she conjured one of her mirror's.

Looking down at her new body, she smirked, as she took in her perfection. Regina looked exactly the same as she had earlier with just one slight adjustment. Where her womanhood once was, a thick as her wrist, long shaft rested. Wrapping a hand around her new flaccid cock she gave it an experimental tug to see if what she had read was accurate. Her eyes slammed shut at the new sensations that filled her body, it was magnificent. Turning back to the couple she pondered on how to start her seduction. With another flick of her wrist she sent Charming into the chair. The shackles coming to life as they closed around his prone limbs immediately holding him still. Turning to Snow she flicked her wrist again. This time her magic sent the princess to the bed flat on her back naked with her head hanging slightly off the end of the bed. Regina wanted them both to remember what would happen tonight. She wanted Charming to watch as she used and ruined Snow White for all others. To see the pleasure on Snow Whites face as she used the little brat like the whore she was. For Snow, she wanted her soon to be lover to see the anguish on her Prince's face as he is denied his wife’s "purity" and possible child. Regina paused at that thought, the queen looked between herself and the Princess. A child between the two of them would be interesting. It would certainly put a damper on any happy plans between the couple, especially if it was impossible to get rid of by magical or natural means. With a new plan forming in her mind the Evil Queen moved over to the prone princess. Placing her hands over Snow’s womb she pushes her magic forward and speaks “All that grows from my seed, will forever protected be, not magic nor natural shall trespass a gift between enemies that passions bring!” a strong wind swelled through the room then stilled as the last of the spell left her. It was done, a spell not even her mentor or mother or any other could break. Whatever came from tonight will never be undone and any who wished it was helpless to watch as her child grew. Making some last minute checking to be sure both the Prince and Princess were secure she unfroze them both.

TBC


	2. A Passion Between Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m here to give my blessing to the queen on her marriage. One that I know will be most pleasurable to us all.”

When the Prince and Princess were unfrozen they were confused as to what was going on. Charming was the first to shake off his surprise when he noticed the Evil Queen standing next to his marriage bed. He surged forward in an inept attempt at protecting Snow from her step mothers clutches only to realize that his efforts were for nothing. “You witch! Release me at once!” He screamed straining against his restraints. "Oh, please, Charming do shut up. Really your anger is not needed especially when your trying to over compensated for your tiny dagger" Regina sassed back at the man. A blush spread over him as he finally took notice of his own nudity as well as the evil queens. Regina laughed, feeling free in her movements as she gave a slight twirl. “I see you have finally noticed your predicament. I wont be letting you go any time soon, dear, I think I like you right where you are, small and impotent.”

“What, Regina, what are you doing” Snow yelled as she struggled to get up from the bed.

“Oh my dear, I am just getting what’s owed to me” Regina purred as her focus returned to the nude princess, her right hand stroking her hardening cock, pleased to notice that Snow Whites eyes had quickly become glued to it, “I’m here to give my blessing to the queen on her marriage. One that I know will be most pleasurable to us all. ” Regina cackled as moved to the bed, her hardness inches from Snow's face. Running her hands over the young queens body, Regina felt her cock grow harder as Snow struggled against her touch. Fondling Snow's breasts teasing her pink hardened nipples and massaging her body, Regina felt a shiver run through her as a thought crossed her mind. The idea that was forming causing her dick to twitch and a groan to escape from her. Looking at Snows pretty pink lips she smirked with lust. “My blessing on this marriage is to be the first to christen every part of the brides body, starting with her mouth.” Gripping her dick tightly Regina stepped forward, rubbing the head of her hard cock across Snows pouty lips. Conjuring a Mirror to hover over the bed and allow the Prince to see what she was about to do Regina purred huskily, “Watch closely Charming.” Regina nudged the head of her dick against those soft full lips, moaning at how good they felt against her sensitive head. Gently she caressed each lip softly with her head spreading her pre-cum against them, wanting Snow to get a taste of her essence. Stroking her cock she probed a bit deeper. As Snow’s mouth opened a bit wider to voice a protest. The head of her cock fell between those pouty lips, she moaned out lustily, grabbing Snow by the chin to prevent the princess from biting down, softly thrusting in and out of the girls mouth.

Charming screamed in frustration and struggled harder against his chains as Snow moaned in protest silently crying. Every protest that traveled through Snow's throat made Regina moan as it vibrated and stimulated her shaft. She could feel a tightening in her stomach as each thrust of her hips brought her deeper into that warm, wet, vibrating cavern. Half way in she threw her head back in pleasure. “Oooo, Snow…. Mmmm suck me Baby… that’s it."

Knowing that the Prince could see everything Regina held herself still inside Snow's wonderful mouth and crawled up the bed on top of the princess. Her hands running over Snow's body as she settled her face near the Princess pussy. With a hum of pleasure Regina nuzzled Snow's slit as she resumed fucking Snow White's mouth. Feeling the slick wetness that was leaking from Snow's pretty pussy she began to lick and suck, moaning at the taste that traveled over her tongue. Regina couldn't resist throwing a barb at the Prince, Looking up in the mirror at the bound and frustrated man, “She is so beautiful Charming,” grinding her erection deeper into the princess mouth with a moan. “Ohh yes Snow.” Reburying her head into Snow White delicious wet pussy in the 69 position, Regina’s hips moved faster, and harder. Licking and nibbling on her wet pussy, Regina moaned as she worked. She attached her lips around Snow hardened clit sucking the blood engorged bud hard. For every suck or nibble that she gave to the Princess and answering moan was her reward. Feeling that she was about to cum, the evil queen held her dick still, buried to the hilt deep into the princess’s throat. Lifting her head her mouth glistening with Snow’s juices, she smiled at charming, “I’m gonna cum” Her hips moved slow at first, “She is a natural….ooo… such a good cock sucking slut….yea…yes….snow….” Her hips thrusting harder and erratic before with one final grunt she slammed her cock deep into Snow’s throat and roared. Her eyes closed Regina moaned as her cock and body twitched. “Ohhh god yes… she’s drinking up all of it” With snow’s throat milking her cock Regina buried her head back in between her spread legs. Driving her tongue deep into the virginal princess she slowly pulled her spent cock out of Snows mouth, her cum leaking out as Snow coughed and gasped for air. Moaning deeply Regina slowly entered Snow with two fingers, searching for that one spot that she knew drove every woman crazy, pulling out every protesting moan she could and relishing it “noo…ohhhh… don’t….stop….I’m i'm gonna- REGINA!!!!” Snow screamed shaking and moaning as she came for the first time, coating Regina’s mouth and fingers with her love juices.

“You Bitch,” Charming yelled pulling on his bindings, tears running down his face, “I will kill you!!” Regina rolled off of the weeping princess and laughed wiping her mouth clean. Sitting up she became instantly hard again as she thought of what was going to happen next. “Ohh but I don’t think so Charming! By the time this night is through, she will beg for my touch. Every time you lay with her it will be me that she thinks about, me that she wants to fuck.”

Crawling back towards Snow White, she began to play with the princess body again. “Have you sampled her yet?” Her thumb flicked over Snows sensitive clit, her fingers gently probing the younger girls entrance, “Or have you both waited for today?”

“No, no, stop” snow cried out, shakes of pleasure still moving through her from the first orgasm. Reluctant moans escaping her as Regina’s fingers slipped inside of her. Her fingers sliding in and out, drawing forced whimpers from the new bride. “I guess there is only one true way to find out isn’t there? Pay attention dearie, you might learn something new.” Pulling her fingers from the tight wet encasing that was Snows pussy she hovered her body over the writhing woman below her. Making sure that the prince had a good look, she held her cock in one hand and parted Snow’s puffed and aroused pussy with the other. She rubbed her dark red cock head along Snow's very wet pussy, gathering enough juices to lubricate her thick member. Then she lined her cock up to Snow, her thick head pressing against her entrance. Making eye contact with Charming she flashed him a smile and pushed in. Her member was impossibly hard and throbbing red as she eased the head inside of Snow's tight pussy. A gasped whimper escaped from snow as Regina's hard member stretched her insides it burned slightly and the feeling was overwhelming to the princess. Bracing herself with her arms as her cock came across Snow's hymn, Regina took a deep breath and pushed.

“NO!” “OHHH” Snow and Regina called out in unison as she slammed her cock forward, ripping through the barrier she was honestly surprised was still there. Both of their eyes closed at the feelings and sensations that were running through them. Her new cock only a third of the way inside the newly wedded princess as she broke through. It was a new sensation but glorious none the less. Slowly she thrusted more of her massive cock into Snow White. Loving how with each new inch that was added, Snow would cry or whimper under her. Looking up at Charming the evil queen smirked. “Shes so tight Charming, I am surprised ohh she was a virgin…fuck..no..ahh.. matter soon,” Regina forced the last remaining inches of her cock farther and farther up the tight, hot, juicy, virginal pussy finally bottoming out, panting heavily, “she will be screaming like a whore.”

Keeping still for a moment, her throbbing cock buried deep into Snow, the head of her cock lodged near her cervix, Regina slid her hands up Snows body. Cupping and fondling her perky soft supple young breasts, squeezing the beautiful globes, playing with them like a cat with a ball of yarn, drawing moans out. Taking Snow's nipple between two fingers she tugged on them minutely. Leaning forward she pulled one into her mouth and suckled it. A moan escaped Regina as Snows walls fluttered around her at each tug she gave to her pert pink hard nipples.

“Please… Regina….no” Snow whimpered, though it was hard for the evil queen to believe her words as she felt the girl shifting beneath her begging for her to move. Regina moved slow at first feeling her body tingle with each movement, The sensation of her cock being engulfed by Snows tight pussy was incredible. Surging forward to kiss Snow, Regina began to pull out before like a portal she was pulled back in the tight wet warmth, the queen’s cock was thick and unrelenting. Her hips moved thrusting back and forth. Snow began to surrender to Regina, her walls squeezing every inch of the evil queen's newly required appendage, her thighs trembling. Gripping her ass, Regina’s eyes flickered up and stare at Charming as her hips speed up. “She so tight ughmph…wet….”

Snow moaned, her eyes shut tight as it became harder and harder to focus on anything other then what was happening inside of her. Regina’s cock was filling and stretching her so good. She wanted the Queen to finish, to release her from her confinement. The feeling of being continuously filled and how it seemed to rob her of her senses, as the evil queen began to savagely fuck her. Thrusting in an out, faster and harder, “uhhhhh uhhh…. Ohhhh…oh god… ahhh more…mmore” Snows cried out, her hips meeting Regina’s as her body gave into the feelings and tightening building with in her.

Regina started to rapidly pound in and out of snow, her hips pistoning as she drove harder and harder, the head of her cock pushing into snows open cervix. Riding Snow hard, Regina could feel something expand with in her “Shit, oh Shit, you are sooo tight snow….” Fucking the goody princess with more ferocity and greater power in her hips, Regina felt her cum churning in her balls.

Snow lost to ecstasy as it jolted through her in spasms and currents, her breasts swelled and her body tightened as her orgasm crashed over her harshly. “OHH YES YES REGINA” Regina’ slammed her cock deep into Snow, the head of her cock resting deep in the princess as it shot the first rope of sperm into Snow White. The evil queen roared with her release as snow kept screaming under her in pleasure. Shot after shot of her seed raced towards Snows unprotected womb. Collapsing on top of the jerking and convulsing princess, the queen pulled out once before slamming her cock in for one last spurt. Both women were a disheveled, sweaty mess. Turning her head Regina chuckled seeing that Charming was sitting harder than a sword. Still hard and swollen inside the princess, Regina’s hips began to move, “Open your eyes Dear,” when snow refused to do so, Regina grasped her chin and forced her eyes open with a particularly hard slam of her hips. “I said to open your eyes, slut. Look at your husband.” Pushing Snows hips wrapping her long pale legs around her shoulders, she started to pound her cock into the whining princess as hard and fast as she could. Words spilling from her mouth as she fucked the little princess. “Should…have *Thrust, thrust* done this, ooo god *slap, thrust* years ago…” Listening to Snow moan and whimper Regina kept her tempo, “You…cock loving …whore…” Each word began to be accompanied by a squeal from the woman under her as she fucked her. The royal marriage bed rocking hard under their ministrations. 

“Snow don’t listen to her.” Charming screamed, once again trying to escape from his bounds.

“Tell him ….Oh fuck Snow….” Feeling the urge to cum again, Regina bent Snow in half against the bed, thrusting her cock harder, faster and deeper. The wet squelch and Snows screams filling the room as her cock entered and pulled out of the tight pussy.

“You whore…. Gonna…fuck you…so much tonight…..you love this fucking cock….. Love me fucking you….. You don’t deserve my cock….ahhhmppgh ” Switching her focus to the impotent Prince, Regina grinned a feral smile "Look at her Charming, taking my oooo hard" The bed creaked and Snow groaned out a scream, "Dick. Look at your slut wife loving every minute." Feeling her balls tightening again and her stomach clenching, Regina’s hips began to jerk sporadically as she slammed and drilled her cock deeper into Snow. Her knuckles were white against the sheets as the headboard of the bed slammed against the stone wall and the mattress creaked ominously under them.

“Tell him…you Slut… tell your pig of a husband whats *Thrust…thrust…thrust* HAPPENINGGGGGG!!!!” Regina screamed as she slammed her cock forward, cumming deep into the princesses womb.

Screaming the top of her lung Snow cried in both joy, pleasure and pain as the feeling of Regina’s cum filled her. Multiple orgasms washing through her body with each release of the evil queens cum entering her womb. “Ohhh GOD James… she... shes cumming….filling me up….ohhh….yesss…..I feel…umghph… in my womb….ohhhh ohhhh uyuuuughhhh…..”

Feeling the last of her cum leave her body Regina slowly pulled out with a wet pop. Her now spent member limp. She watched as a little of her cum escaped from Snow’s well abused pussy. The sheets under them painted red and white from Snow's virgin blood and their combined cum. Panting tiredly she turned with a smile to charming, seeing that he had made a mess himself and was crying in shame her smile widened. Using the snows thighs to clean her member. She thought of taking snows mouth again, but decided she had blessed the newlyweds enough. Crawling over the bed and kissing the spent princess, Regina broke away to whisper in her ear “I bless your marriage with my children, and one day in the future, they will learn just how blessed they really are when I christen them with my seed.”

Climbing off the bed with shaky legs, she pulled on her robe and walked over to charming. Gripping his chin she forced the prince to look at her. “She was a great fuck charming, soo tight and when she came her walls just begged for me to cum….Don’t worry though, I made sure that soon she will be fat with my child. You will have 16 years to enjoy my whore’s cunt, then I will be back. Just know every time you fuck her she will be thinking about me….wanting me.” Cackling in pleasure Regina teleported away, thinking to herself that ‘Revenge is sweet.’

Charming release a scream of rage, while snow continued to lie on the bed and cry. She knew that the queen was right, already not even a few minutes apart and she wanted to feel the evil queens touch. Feel her fucking her and cumming deep inside.

*Nine Months Later*

Regina smirked as she looked into the mirror. There was a celebration happening in the white kingdom. She laughed heartily as the blue fairy walked out followed by the seven dwarfs and announced to the waiting people

“The king and queen of Kingdom white, welcome to the world two healthy princesses and a prince. The first triplets to be born to the white line in two hundred years.”

The villagers screamed and danced in joy at the news, for nothing could be so joyous as the news that true love has once again prevailed and would continue on.

“Show me” Regina spoke to her mirror, the image in front of her changed to the nursery. Inside it she saw Queen Snow nursing one of the babies and two other wet nurses doing the same. The King was pacing back and forth with his hands clasped. It looked as if they were talking. “Let me hear them”

“Why didn’t you get rid of them, Snow”

“They are your children, James!”

“The only one I can believe that is Emma! She out of all three has blond hair. The others are just her spawn.”

“They are all three yours! Please James, stop this!”

 

“Don’t you lie to me you whore, I remember that night…you loved it…when she took you…I knew than what she had done!”

“James!”

Regina laughed at the discord turning away from the mirror. She knew soon in a few years she would be paying the white kingdom another visit. Though mainly for her daughters. Her son will be raised as a prince, and if he is well endowed will also know the touch of many a princess in the future. But her daughters and the queen will know only her touch alone. And like their mother will only crave her touch.

TBC


	3. Thoughts of a Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose the youngest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Underage lusting and sexual activity with adults. The triplets are 16 from here on out. I dont condone this behavior but i like historical accuracies. Since the Enchanted Forest is in the medieval period, Marrying age and adult hood is considered 14 and above. so the triplets like Regina was when she married the king are two years past marrying age.

Since the birth of the White triplets, Regina spent her nights watching them grow. The parental awe she held over watching her childrens growth slowly turning into a firey lust as they began to reach their maturity. Finally it was time for the Evil Queen to return for her prize. Snow was dreading the day when the Evil Queen returned to claim what was hers. Secretly this dread was a ball of anticipation that had built with in the White Queen over the years, she wanted to feel Regina hovering over her, thrusting into her, giving her more this moment since Regina had claimed that she would be back. It had been years of thoughts, of dreams, of soiled sheets and fake cries of pleasure under her husband and lovers. None of them giving her what the Evil Queen could. She craved the dark woman like a thirsting man in a hot desert craved for a drop of water. Their had been no wars with the Evil Queen and her kingdom had remained steady in its reign, flourishing as the years had passed. There was a hum in the air today that had Snow itching for something that she couldnt name, even James was more of a bore than usual today. Pacing in the library she tried to find ways to distract her mind from the possibilities and fantasies that had consumed her every waking thought for the past sixteen years.

“Mother?” 

A timid voice broke through Snow’s thoughts; with a startled gasp she turned with a hand over her heavily beating heart, “Rose, you startled me.”

“I am sorry mother, I didn’t mean to startle you. I was coming to return a book. I did not expect to find you here so late in the day”

Snow White regarded her youngest daughter carefully. So innocent. She had grown into a beautiful young woman. A prize for anyone to have by their side. Out of the three children sh had been the smallest when she was born but now here she stood tall, beautiful, and oh so innocent. Flaming dark auburn hair piled neatly in a bun, her willowy figure soft and feminine, and the hazel brown eyes the envy of all noble women in the court. If only Regina were here to see their daughter as she was, a perfect mixture of Snow and Regina. Snow’s eyes widened as the thought registered. With a hysterical low chuckle, she dismissed the notion, not wanting to think on the true nature behind the warning the Evil Queen had bestowed onto them on her last visit.

Rose looked at her mother apprehensively, unsure of how to proceed. The relationship with Rose and Snow had been strained since Rose started her womanly bleedings when she was twelve. It had been a few years since they had anything in common to talk about. Out of the three she was the most shy and studious. She loved books, letters, numbers, and the garden, especially her pear tree, it was the one object she loved the most. Her favorite thing to read about the most though was the silly romances their librarian tried to hide in the private reading room. It wasn’t really even a room, just a storage closet at the end of the library to the left. It was one such book that she had been returning when she had run into her Mother. 

Sometimes Rose felt like the odd duckling of her family. Emma was brash, always sword fighting with the knights and riding off into the woods in search of an adventure. She had all of Fathers love and affection. Henry, he was the perfect prince, master of sword and word, he had charmed many a maid into his bed or so the rumor goes. Rose knew that he was mother’s favorite. Then there was her. She had nothing but books and her dreams. She wished desperately to find someone who would take her from this place. To know love that wasn’t selfish or to at least know she was wanted in the way a man wants a woman. Even a woman who wants a woman. Her perverse readings were soon becoming perverse thoughts and yearnings. Rose was afraid to act on them but she couldn’t stop her greedy little hands or eyes from devouring each book she found. A blush colored her cheeks as she tried to fight the devilish thoughts away with the curiosity of her mother’s visit to the library.

“I was just looking for a new book to read,” Snow straightened her posture to a more queenly stature, “I was… hoping to find you or Belle to help. After all you do spend a lot of your time in here. If you are done with that one, maybe I should read it as well. Is the story any good?”

“Oh um yes, it, it was very delightful, but far too… scandalous.” Rose coughed demurely, “I was hoping Belle had something much tamer. It seems though that she is missing at the moment.” The lie feel from easily from her lips. Though she hadn’t seen Belle in the normal sense she could remember the way the timid brunette screamed and moaned under her brothers undulating body. She had spent an hour this morning peeking into the crack of Henry's partially open door. Her body pressed tight to the hall hidden as blown hazel pupils watched tan bouncing breast of the moaning woman and the forceful thrusts of Henry's man hood digging deeply between Belles legs. Rose had never seen another man's sword before and thought that her brothers well endowed long sword was the norm, that was until yesterday when she had accidentally walked in on her father and on of the handmaidens. Both times she had blushed and watched till they were finished. Their moans of passion building something with her that both burned and itched, making the young woman pant heavily and wishing for something she had no name for

“…ose….Rose!” she snapped out of her dream at the insistent call of her name. Seeing her mother’s concerned look Rose snapped a smile on her face.

“Where did you go dear?”

Blushing deeply at having been caught in her thoughts Rose cleared her throat and mumbled incoherantly wanting to desperately to escape from her mothers inquisitve gaze. 

EvilRegal*EvilRegal*EvilRegal*EvilRegal*EvilRegal*EvilRegal*EvilRegal*EvilRegal*EvilRegal*EvilRegal

Regina sighed as she continued to watch Snow and Rose interact. She could smell the potential of her daughter miles away in her private viewing room in the dark kingdom. It incensed her ire that both snow and charming ignored her Rose. Her precious Rose whose innocence called out to her. Regina had watched each child grow and learn, over the years in snippets. She knew of all plans that had been made in their lives, from Emma’s betrothal to Rumples brat, and Henrys first sexual encounter with visiting queen Jasmine of Agrabah, to the beginning negotiations of Rose’s betrothal to a soon to be named prince. Only one would remain in the white kingdom to rule the throne, and Regina knew that James had placed Emma above all others. It just simply would not do. Her children will be the harbingers of peace and war for the Enchanted Forest, and all realms. That is what Rumple had said and what he wanted to stop. Flicking her wrist towards the mirror, she called to the genie, “Show me Henry.”

TBC.


	4. The Angry Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Urggghhh" Henry grunted cumming on his own hand,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i have been gone so long, just moved to a new place and had to wait two weeks for a phone and internet connection. But i am back. yay! small amount of smut in this chapter but felt the need to spread the love. Will continue and keep on trying to better the sex scenes. What are the thoughts of a Henry/Rose scene? just asking for future ideas. Thank you for all that comment, and give Kudos, its very encouraging

Henry angrily paced in his room, his mind a jumbled mess of anger and frustration. The days were growing shorter as was his patience with his father. After such a delightful morning spent fucking Belle senseless, Henry had been called to a meeting with his father. It was an hour of time wasted half listening to the buffoon speak about matters of war with the Dark Kingdom and the selling of his baby sister. The bastard was still favoring Emma, it was clear in the way he spoke of sweet, dumb, couldn’t find her way out of a hat Emma. He would be damned if his place as king of the white kingdom was usurped by his blonde sister. It was he that had been born first. He was the only male heir of the King and Queen, by law the throne was his. And who better to rule the kingdom then he? 

Thinking back to the time spent with the King, Henry hated, that he hated his father. While they were similar in height it seemed that is where it ended, He facial features while a reflection of both his sisters was much darker and soft like the Queens. His black hair interwoven with blonde and amber waves making for a very dashing color. The prince did not want to hate his father, the man who begrudgingly taught him to hold a sword, and the politics of war. Unfortunately the feeling of hatred however seemed to be mutual between the two. As the years passed by it seemed to grow into pure loathing. No matter what the young man did, his father would sneer, demeaning every effort as if it were nothing. It was the same for his other sister Rose. Father looked at both of them as mistakes, while the sun shone out of Emma’s derriere.

Normally Henry excelled at ignoring his father’s criticisms of his personage. For every slander that was tossed his way he rose above. He was the most eligible bachelor prince in all the kingdoms of this realm, he was debonair, intelligent, a gentleman of the highest standard. On top of everything, Henry prided himself on his prowess between the sheets taking as many maids and visiting princesses, and Queens to his bed that came crawling to him. Though his mastery of the bed mattered very little when it came to his parents. What had riled his ire and broken through his mask of a refined prince was the meeting he had just attended. Even still the thought of it caused anger to fill him and a need to sate his frustrations with a willing maiden under him. Tomorrow night the king will announce before the court the betrothal of Rose to a man named Killian Jones and Emma as the crown princess of the white kingdom. Both bitter pills for him to swallow, his baby sister being sold to a pirate, and the bane of his existence, fathers favorite child usurping his rightful place as the next in line for the throne. It simply would not do. 

“I will not have it!” Henry growled throwing his desk chair across his room. Quickly he continued his pacing back and forth, he could not stand the thought of his most hated sister gaining more love than she deserved. Why the king chose the blond fool was beyond him. She was born second that is true but he was to inherit, the crown was for him. His mother, his tutors, every conquest he has made was in preparation for taking the crown. What has his sisters done that he hasn’t done better? Henry stopped his pacing as the thought of his youngest, by minutes, sister. She was so innocent in her ways, he feared for her knowing that the pirate she will be sold to will break her. Henry wanted more for his precious Rose, for she was his to protect from the minute she followed him into the world. He wanted her close to him for a few more years. At least until he could teach her how to defend herself with a sword. She was too pure for this world. Too good for what awaited her in this life.

Sitting on his bed with a sigh, Henry thought deeply of what to do. He had to stop this insult to his birth immediately. He could see the kingdom falling in just a year under Emma’s rule. She was too wild. The swan princess the realm had named her. A far too accurate name by far. She was beautiful, graceful, extremely wild and temperamental. Never had she been punished for any of her misadventures or misdeeds. Oh how Henry would love to see her punished. Stripped bare before the court and whipped for her crimes, the champion of their kingdom being the first to strike her bare bottom with the paddle. The thoughts that traversed into his head caused a stirring in Henry’s pants. He could feel himself harden as more images of the different punishments he could foist upon his blond sister ran wild in his mind. Henry unlaced his trousers to relieve the building pressure inside. His penis sprung free from its confines fully erect and ready for attention. Wrapping his hand around the base of his hot, rigid cock, Henry began to rub and stimulate his shaft. Rubbing his thumb over the head with every upward stroke to squeezing the base with every downward motion. Lazily he masturbated with his eyes closed, imagining Emma over his lap begging for him to punish her. With each echoing slap of his imagined hand against her reddened ass cheek the hand wrapped around his shaft sped up. Alternating between fast and slow, teasing and humping his own hand, the prince knew he would be coming soon. Laying down onto the goose down mattress his fantasy took a new form from spanking Emma, to fucking her like a bitch in heat. shoving the blonde to the ground and fucking her like a dog in the street, spreading his seed across her back as she moaned and cried for him in shame and arousal. "Urggghhh" Henry grunted cumming on his own hand,

TBC


	5. The Swan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was time her children learned the love of their mother, starting with the swan.

A proud smirk graced the evil queen’s lips as she watched her well-endowed son enjoy the fruits that she blessed him with. Unfortunately she was soon growing bored with this image as well. If she wanted to watch a man or anyone with a phallus being pleasured, she would have pulled her own sword from its confines under her dress for such an event. Regina flicked her wrist towards the mirror once more, “show me Emma.” The image in the mirror rippled sporadically for a moment before clearing into an image of the princess. Narrowing her eyes Regina tried to think of where Emma was. The forestry and surroundings seemed familiar to her as she watched the blonde bend down to gather water from a body of water. A purr of seduction whispered through the room “Mirror, mirror, on the wall, where is the white swan this morning?” With a swirl of green and blue the face of the genie appeared, a look of apprehension on his face as he spoke true to his queen, “She rests at your lake over the borders, near the briar of rose.”

Regina laughed as purple smoke engulfed her frame. It was time her children learned the love of their mother, starting with the swan. 

*****

The heat of the sun had been beating down harshly on Emma as she rode her horse Chestnut across the plains of her kingdom to the dark forest. She was determined to find adventure somewhere today and what better place for adventure than the one place that is forbidden to her. Growing up she had listened to the stories from her parents about the dangers of the dark forest and Evil Queen who rules over it. Her favorite stories had always been about the evil queen. Those were special stories that only their mother Snow white told while the king was away on business. It was like sharing a naughty secret. Now that she was of age Emma was determined to seek her own adventure. This would be the first of many that she took into the dangerous dark forest or so she hoped it would be. After hours of riding she had finally lost the guard that was clumsily trailing behind her. With an exhilarating shout Emma spurred Chestnut onward, faster into the forest and past the kingdoms border.

Emma loved her parents, her siblings, and her kingdom. She tolerated her fiancé only for the peace of escaping the Dark one’s wrath, but she had always had the sensation of being stuck. Emma wanted adventure. She knew her father planned to pass the crown to her when he passed into the next world but that was not something that she wanted at all. That was Henry’s right as the first born, not hers. She was not meant to rule the white kingdom, or get married. She didn't want to get married. The thought of being subjected to the opinion of her husband and father in-law with no choice of her own, greatly irked the blonde princess. She was destined to be a knight, a warrior, not a wife and mother. After fifteen minutes since she had crossed the border between the two kingdoms. Emma called her horse to a slow canter before she caught notice of a lake to her right. Nudging Chestnut into that direction she began to really feel the heat of the day, and the sweat on her brow. Time had seemed to slow the closer she came to the lake. Her riding gear feeling heavy and weighted, she was so happy to come to a stop. So happy to quench her thirst. Dismounting Emma fell to her knees in the mud before the rippling oasis. Cupping her hands, she began to drink deeply from the body of water a moan escaping her throat at how sweet the water tasted to her parched throat. It seemed as if magic had guided her to this place of rest and peace.

The snap of a twig in the distance, halted Emma’s movements. Hands still cupped with water the blond froze and listened. She could feel something had changed but she couldn’t figure out what. Releasing the water that she held, green eyes scanned their surroundings as Emma stood slowly. Hand resting on her swords mantle in full preparation of felling whatever beast might have come for her.

“H-help me.. Please some one help me.” A voice, frail and frightened, whistled over the wind to Emma’s ears. Cautiously the princess moved through the thick foliage alone, confident in leaving her horse by the lake to run or fend for himself. If something were to spook him, Chestnut would return home, or he would laze and wait for her if nothing happened. Each step she took was a practiced one, like her father and the other knights had taught her, she was paranoid of any traps an enemy might have laid out for her. The pleading voice that called through the forest directing her to where she needed to go. Not far from the lake she saw what had caused the disturbance. A peasant woman was lying in a clearing curled up, her dress torn and in parts bloody. Brunette locks mussed with twigs and dirt. Parts of her olive skin, and body exposed beyond the measure of propriety. ‘she must have been attacked. I have to help her.’ Quickly Emma forgot all the lessons on the tricks of the Dark forest and that of the evil queen. She rushed to the fallen woman that was curled up on the ground.

“My lady, are you alright?” Emma gently laid her hands on the shivering woman’s back.

“Please, help.” The woman begged again, keeping her face to the ground lest Emma see the true identity of the woman that she was “helping”.

“What happened? Did bandits do this to you?” Emma asked taking off her jacket and draping it over the brunette.

“A witch, the queen, cursed me.” The disguised Regina whimpered as she played her part, “please help.”

“What has the Evil queen done? Is she still here?” Looking around for the evil being that would dare hurt someone so innocent, the blond failed to notice the purple wisps of smoke that dissipated from the forest floor as Regina’s lust was beginning to cause her glamour to fail.

“It hurts, so much, please help me.” Regina convincingly begged from her position on the ground. Her cock was throbbing and hard, aching for the blondes touch.The thoughts of the things she was going to do to Emma, of the pleasure she was going to give and gain, oh it was making her so hard and horny.

“Where? where does it hurt? Please let me help. I know some first aid. Where have you been struck?” Emma bent down hesitatingly running her hands over the woman to see if she could find the wound. Her hand brushing over a bulging protrusion that seemed out of place near the woman’s abdomen. The groan the woman released clued the blond princess that she had found the injury. Gently she ran her hand up and down the bulge testing to see what it was. It had a curious shape and seemed to be vibrating with heat, twitching even. Emma wondered what could have possibly cause such an abrasion, she felt the need to get a closer look. “It seems a nasty bump, my lady, Does it hurt when I touch it?”

“Noooo….ohhh no knight you’re making…it better.” Regina groaned in pleasure as Princess Emma unknowingly rubbed her cock through her torn skirts.

“Are you bleeding?” Emma wondered looking down in curious fascination as she got a firmer grip of the bulge . She noticed that it was throbbing more under her hand. Every time she stroked it, the bulge seemed to get harder and tighter feeling, like it was being stimulated some how. "My lady, I feel i must take a closer look. I want to be sure that it is not so bad that you will not survive a trip to the healers." The blonde murmured already beginning to move aside the torn skirts to try to see what it was that she was feeling

“Keep rubbing, please” Regina groaned hoarsely, her hips beginning to jerk sporadically, "your making it so much better, knight." It was not as splendid feeling as a mouth or even a wet, warm, pussy but it was working to get the Queen closer to release. Unable to resist Regina reached a free hand that wasnt clutching the forest floor and placed it on top of Emma's. A gasped groan left the Queen as the tips of the princess' fingers brushed against her bare flesh. Pressing the hand she was holding harder on to herself Regina began to grind her hips. Getting closer and closer to being on the verge of cumming Regina moaned in protest as she felt a tug on her magic. She was being called by that damn imp. This was not okay. With a jerking protest to her body and Emma’s confusion, Regina left in a cloud of purple smoke. This was not over, Regina hummed.

Emma stared in confusion at the space where the woman had been. Flushed, confused and terribly aroused for some reason, the blond turned and headed back the way she came. She had no idea what happened but she was determined to find out. First though she wanted to go home, and possibly masturbate.

TBC


	6. Meeting an Imp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumple is a naughty imp

Appearing in a swirl of smoke, Regina snarled at the giggling fool of an imp that danced before her. The queen was livid, she had just begun to seduce the blond princess and now she had to deal with a fool. "What do you want you blasted imp?"

“You forget yourself dearie.” Rumple sang gleefully, he hoped to continue to distract Regina so that his plan of revenge could come to fruition, "the Princess -"

“Is not yours yet imp.” Baring her teeth, Regina felt a strength in her magic that flared high in that moment. It was like a knowledge deep in her soul had come to light as soon as she had spoken those words. The idea sparking and laying the full picture before her as the reality of Rumple's manipulations came full circle. Stepping around the now grimacing Dark One a laugh bubbled up in her chest, “I know all about the contract, the clause and your loop hole. The white kingdom, the curse, your savior, all wrapped up in a neat little package. Too bad that imposter is not your real son.” Regina moved fluidly turning away from his striking claws, amusement curling her ruby lips, “Hit a nerve have I?”

“She will be mine, Dearie. I would remember your place in our agreement.” His grating childlike falsetto voice grated on her ears like iron dragging across glass.

"Oh Rumple I believe it is you who needs to remember your place. Since that lovely night I shared with Snow, you have become nothing more than washed up. Old news, a hag trying desperately for a deal, your more pathetic then the blind witch in the woods." Regina's cackle rang through the room echoing off the stone walls. Once again she danced away from his retaliation of claws and spitting. 

“I believe we are done here.” With a twirl of her torn skirts Regina returned to the field she had left Emma in. When the smoke cleared she growled in frustration at finding the young woman anywhere near where she had left her. “Damn imp is ruining everything!” She hissed. Not wanting to forget or restart what she had started Regina fixed her appearance to her true form of regal magnificence. Thinking about where the princess could have possibly gone and how far she might have traveled Regina made a quick decision, with a flick of her wrist purple smoke engulfed her once again. Appearing in the dark room that was Princess Emma’s Bed chambers Regina took a moment to acquaint herself with her surroundings. Like the night of the Charming's wedding night, the brunette was once again dressed in a robe, hard and ready. Thinking about the true settings of how this would truly burn the shepard king Regina transported his throne in the middle of the room. With the grace that was born and beaten into her Regina sat and waited for the “savior” to appear.

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the delay, i just moved into a new place and have been getting settled, new chapter will be up tomorrow. :) love you guys for all the kudos and comments. they are much appreciated.


	7. Defiling the Swan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina introduces Emma to her "Sword"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: dubious consent, rape, incest, and incestuous thoughts. I do not condone such things in real life as this is fantasy and not something to be practiced i am giving a fair warning to turn back now. 
> 
> Regina's thoughts get way dark on the sexual side. Please no flames.

Emma entered her home rattled to her very bones from the odd occurrence that she had in the Dark Forest. She had entered looking for an adventure, but she was unsure if what she found could be considered an adventure. One moment she was letting her horse drink as she rested, the next she was feeling something a hard, bulbous, pulsing object against an injured peasant woman’s stomach and then poof, the woman was gone. The brief thought of maybe the woman had been a fairy or pixie did circle through Emma's thoughts once or twice as she had ran back to where she had left her horse. When she had mounted Chestnut and began the two hour ride home, the thought that maybe she had come across a wood nymph or some other nefarious, beautiful magical creature that the Dark Forest was known for. It had taken entering the main hall after passing through numerous halls her feet taking her straight to her fathers study. Emma wanted to know more about her experience. Her father was the only one she knew to trust he had been her confidant since the day she was born, surely King James would know what had happened and if she should be worried about further repercussions. Ignoring the stares she received at her disheveled appearance, Emma's mind was consumed with thoughts of the maiden. Who was she really? What was she? Was the maiden even a she? 

Finally after what felt hours of White stones, doors, and twists she reached the heavy oak door that lead to her father’s sanctuary of solitude. The blond raised her hand to knock and paused. Maybe she shouldn’t tell him. He would be disappointed if he knew that she had been taking trips to the Dark Forest. He might even be angry with her. ‘And who was to say that what happened with the peasant woman in the clearing by the lake was even real?’ She thought. Lowering her raised hand Emma thought more on the actual situation, no longer convinced that what had happened to her actually happened she turned to descend to her private chambers. One step forward she turned back to the door and raised her fist again. ‘His advice has always been great when I inquired before, even when angered, but he has never been angry with me’. Back and forth her thoughts turned and with them her body. With each thought Emma would shift her body to knock, hesitate, and turn to go down the stairs to her chambers, hesitate, turn, and again raise her hand to knock. The servants moving through the area starred at the princess. Some, like the new handmaidens stopped to watch their fair princess dance between the stairs and the door whispering to each other about what could be going on, while the guard studiously ignored the situation while keeping a vigilant eye. Shaking her long blond locks, lowering both hand and head one final time Emma came to a decision to just head to her room. Whatever had happened in that forest was not important enough to chance losing her father over. No matter how deep of a connection she felt with that woman, nor the fact that she had broken the law once again to find some adventure. She would leave this alone and head to her chambers with the hope that a short rest will be all she needs to clear her head. Nodding with approval over her own thought process Emma swiftly moved past the whispering servants towards her room. Mindlessly she burst through her door. Feeling a disturbance in her space the blond paused, looking up she stopped with wide eyes. There in the middle of her room sitting on what looked like her fathers throne was the most unique and exquisite creature she had ever had the pleasure of laying her eyes on.

“Come in Princess” Regina purred slowly pulling her robe open exposing her flawless body to darkening green eyes as she sat relaxed in the gilded throne. The anticipation of what was to come had the queen so aroused that it hurt deliciously. Her cock was at full mast, throbbing as she watched Emma slowly approach her. “I thought since you tended to me so well in the forest, that you could finish the job.” She teased with a grin that was all teeth, her long fingers gently and teasingly caressing her hard arousal.

Emma was aghast, a blush covering her from head to toe, “Th-that was; I-uh” averting her eyes the blond swallowed hard as she turned her back on the woman. Heart raced through her, a tightening in her gut alerting her to her own arousal as a flood of slick filled her britches.

“A poor trick on my part, yes.” Standing the brunette shed her robe and stepped closer to Emma, she didn’t want to use magic like she had with Snow. She felt as if it would cheapen this experience. Regina had a feeling that it wouldn’t take much corrosion to get the blond to let go.

“You’re the Evil Queen, aren’t you?” Emma breathed out. A strange sensation was working through her body as it quivered. Her eyes clenched shut as an anticipation of something she couldn't identify filled her. She knew she should be shouting, calling for the guards to come and arrest the woman. Her lips were sealed together like she had swallowed a cup full of honey syrup with nothing to wash it down. 

“I am,” The voice that answered was simply put pure sex, and it dripped over Emma slowly. The timber of it burned her, made her feel alive. She felt she had no control over her body. She had become a puppet and the Queen her master.

Placing her hand on the trembling shoulder in front of her Regina turned the blond and pushed her to her knees, “kneel”. Like putty in her hands as her voice seduced the blond princess better than any of her magic could, Regina felt triumphant. Gazing at the kneeling blond whose eyes were still locked shut she grabbed her hard member in one hand. Giving it a slow stroke she moved forward till the purple swollen head was just an inch away from where she desired it. Gently running her hands through tangled blond locks Regina began to rub the head of her cock against soft pink lips slowly, “open and pay homage to your Queen” she husked pushing her thick heated flesh forward against Emma’s lips to get the blond to take the hint. When nothing happened after the first few probes of her weeping head Regina’s frustration began to rise. Tightening her grip in the blondes curls she pulled on them as she pushed forward “Open your mouth!” Regina growled. Taking advantage of the gasp that opened Emma’s mouth Regina thrusted her hips forward entering that wet cavern with a moan. Relaxing her grip in Emma’s hair Regina softly started to thrust her hips, fucking Emma’s mouth slowly. A feeling of heaven engulfed the brunette as she got lost in the feeling of Emma's mouth.

“Oh Emma -humph your mouth feels so good princess.” Feeling a tongue attentively swirl around her thrusting cock Regina’s moans got louder as her thrusting hips picked up in speed, her rhythm becoming almost vicious the deeper she went. Regina loved that the blond was starting to get into it as with each press further into the blondes mouth a resounding moan would send delicious vibrations up her pulsing cock. She was only six of her nine inches inside the blonde’s mouth but she could care less. She had been dreaming of this moment since she first impregnated Snow. Now she was going to teach her daughters what whores they truly were for her dick and hers alone. She would ensure her line remained pure and true as each child she would bless them with will be stronger, better. 

Emma’s hands moved of their own accord gripping the Queens thighs as she moaned with each thrust. Some thing flavorful began to fill her mouth with each movement of the cock that was pushing against her throat. It was a tad salty but sweet and she wanted more of it. It seemed that the more the cock moved within her mouth the more flavor would come. It was like chocolate and honey mixed together, the most divine thing she had ever tasted. She had no idea that it was Regina’s precum that was filling her mouth. That the increased tempo and sloppy thrusts of her hips meant that the queen was close to cumming and filling her mouth with her seed. 

“Ohhuhh Emma I am gonna - uuhhhggmmphh” Was all Emma heard from the body above her before she was choking as her throat was invaded and cum began to fill her throat. Its thick pulses sliding down to her stomach.

Regina moaned, grunting with her hips pressed flush against the Princess' face. Holding Emma to her tightly as her cock swelled and throbbed her release into the blonde’s throat she opened her eyes and locked eyes with that of her son. Smirking at the prince she slowly pulled out of the struggling princess and let her cum spill on the princesses face and clothed breasts. Her gaze with her son never wavered as she milked her cock for every last spurt she had in her. Regina hadn’t felt him watching when she was lost in her euphoria, though from the bulge that she spied in his trousers and the lust in his eyes Regina could wager that he had been watching for quite a while. Stepping back from Emma’s heaving body that was spiting up a mixture of cum, spit and bile the brunette decided that she would gift her son with what he truly wanted. The “Savior” being punished.

Emma gasped as she was pulled up to stand, her throat was throbbing from the rough treatment it had endured just a moment ago, and her stomach was queasy. She knew what was happening was wrong, that what just happened was something the fairies claimed was for dirty girls that worked in taverns. Whores who sold their bodies to pirates at the harbor. Stumbling forward as she is pulled to the gilded chair Emma tries to stop and pull out of the grip around her wrist but isn’t strong enough in her confusion and lust. “Stop,” she croaks out, “Please wait” her body was in a war with her mind. Both were still in a struggle in trying to understand what had just happened and why she had enjoyed it until the end came. She had not enjoyed the ending as much.

“You dare to defy your Queen!” Regina sat and threw the blond over her lap, raising her hand she swiftly smacked the blond on the ass. “Dress as a man, and behaving like a child! You complain about the mercy I have shown you for invading my lands? Well no more princess!” Each word she spoke was followed by a swift smack of her hand against the leather clad ass. Emma squirmed on top of Regina with each strike of the brunette’s hand she whimpered and cried. Tears ran down her face as she tried to squirm away from the hand that was causing the blazing pain on her ass. The more Emma squirmed the harder Regina's strikes became, till the Queen couldn’t take it anymore. The Queen finished the spanking with three last hard smacks before her hand began to rub the sore muscles in a soothing motion. She had to have the blond wrapped around her, begging her, she could feel the heat from Emma’s sore cheeks, feel her trembling as she sobbed almost silently in her naked lap. Pulling Emma up she cradled the blond in her arms and soothed her, knowing that in her lust and desire to give her son some satisfaction she had gone too far. Flickering her eyes towards the open door way remembering their audience Regina was gratified to notice that the space was empty and they were alone. She could feel her heart beat in time to the whimpers and sniffles that left Emma. With a push of her magic she closed the oak door making sure it locked.

“I will not apologize Emma, I had to punish you, but let me give you a gift now. Something that no one but I can give you.” She soothed the princess nuzzling the blonde’s cheek with her nose and comforting her with small kisses, “will you allow me that?”

Emma sniffled and shook her head in agreement. She had never felt so close but so far from someone. No one had ever in her life spanked or touched her in a violent way without her instigating a fight. Without her practically almost killing a guard. Deep inside Emma knew that she had wanted some of the attention that her siblings got. Even her fathers harsh punishments of them she would have loved to endure. They seemed happier than she did. She had been doted on, spoiled and treated as if she were made of glass. She hated it. Emma had no idea what this gift was but she knew that she desperately needed it, “Please, my Queen, please.”

Regina’s palm caressed along Emma’s body slowly, with each inch her hand moved an article of Emma’s clothing would be removed and sent away to her bed chamber in the Dark Kingdom. She knew that it was wrong of her to start the way she did, Regina knew she should have been more gentle with the princess. She would make up for her rough treatment by giving Emma the pleasure she truly deserved. The kind of pleasure that her mother Snow White had begged for for years. And if the princess' undergarments that disappeared happened to appear in the kings study while he was there entertaining some nobles, well that just happened to be serendipitous.

Regina connected her lips with Emma bringing the blond into a slow kiss that burned the both of them inside out. Lips softly sliding against each other, lightly nipping with teeth, and a tease of her tongue Regina maneuvered Emma until she was straddling her lap. With Emma’s legs hugging her hips, Regina let her hands roam freely over the young and nubile body of the blond princess. Their tongues entwined together in a slow sensual fight for dominance. Emma feeling warmed and lost in the sensations that were consuming her pressed closer to Regina. Their hearts beating in tune to one another as Regina teased and Emma stumbled along behind with her Inexperienced hands tumbled their way to pleasure points, bringing moans forward, fanning the flames of their desire for one another. It was like a fire was raging with in the both of them, the more they touched, kissed the more the flames consumed. Emma threw her head back with a moan as Regina trailed wet kisses down her neck and chest. It felt so overwhelmingly good that the White Princess had no words for it. A flush of arousal flooded both of them as Regina stopped her ministrations the moment the back of her hand smoothed over Emma’s slit. It was so wet and warm and the smell of lust and purity filled the witches senses, sending the Queen in a frenzy state of mind. Grabbing the base of her throbbing weeping member, Regina lifted Emma a little higher so she could situate herself into a better position. Rubbing the head of her cock against the blonde’s clit a shiver ran through the both of them. Regina loved how wet Emma was, how as the rough head of her throbbing dick dragged across Emma’s hardened clit the blonds nails bit into her shoulder blades and a deep guttural moan escaped almost unwillingly out of the blond. Not knowing how much she could take, Emma’s hips began to hump the air in want. She needed something, her body craving something that she couldn't name. The feeling was almost too much with every pass of Regina’s cock against her clit.

Loving how much Emma was enjoying her ministrations, how responsive the young woman was, Regina felt desperate to get the blondes education as her bed warmer started. Her pulse raced as she guided her cock along the mons and labia of Emma’s wet aroused pussy till she reached her tight entrance. With an animalistic groan and a kiss as the only warning for the blond to prepare herself, Regina pushed inside. Moaning a soft curse at the feeling of Emma’s tight hot pussy clenching around the head of her cock, she gripped Emma by the hips easing her down till they were flush against each other.

“uhgmph” Emma moans with a gasp as the air is stolen from her lungs with every inch that stretches her insides. The giant cock that was entering her stretched her so wide that Emma feared she was going to split in two. “Tooo much” Emma keened out halfway to being completely stuffed by the Evil Queens 'sword'. A tear cascaded down her cheek as she tries to will the slight burning sensation inside of her to go away for the pleasure to come back. Filled and encased both women just paused to compose themselves. After a moment of overwhelming sensations, Regina is unable to not move, she needs to move. To have friction. Gripping Emma by her hips she rises from her relaxed position kissing the blond to keep the princess distracted Regina allowed her hips to buck up as she pushed Emma down. Repeating the motion over and over soon an easy rhythm is found that both of them enjoy. The pain from the beginning begins to fade in the blond as pleasure takes its place.

“So tight,” Regina grunts panting heavily, burying her head against Emma’s chest. The brunette begins to give a multitude of love bites as the blond bounces on her cock with minimal help from her now. Holding the blond close as their nipples rub against each other with each bounce of their breasts from the cadence of their hips, Regina was in heaven. Leaning back against the back rest of the chair gripping the arms Regina felt her balls tighten at the sight of her cock streaked in slick and virginal blood. Watching as her cock appeared and disappeared so smoothly into the tight, searing hot, pussy that belonged to Emma “swan” White was the most erotic and beautiful thing she had ever seen. The look of lost ecstasy on the blondes face making it all worth while. Canting her hips in time with Emma she smiles as a guttural groan loudly escapes from Emma’s throat. “Ohhh.. There! Right, right there”

Regina upon hearing that intoxicating sound leave the blonde, gripped the princess' ass in her hands, digging her nails into the still searing flesh she speed up her pace. The moans, grunts, the sound of wet thighs slapping against each other followed by the wet click of a pussy being well used filled the Princess' bed chambers. The brunette knew she couldn’t last much longer, Emma felt too good. The blondes pussy gripping her and sucking her in deep. With one last hard thrust she slammed Emma down one final time and stilled keeping herself buried deep into the blond with the head of her cock resting against the opening to the princess’ womb. Regina moaned deeply from her chest as her seed left her filling Emma. Like molten lava as Regina's cum filled her womb Emma felt as if her entire world and body had exploded as her first orgasm crashed into her. A warm full feeling completing her as her pussy squeezed and milked the queen’s cock of all of its thick cream. Emma collapsed against Regina panting and exhausted her limbs feeling like liquid putty as small tremors traveled through them.

A small sneeze and panicked gasp caused Regina to open her eyes briefly as she came down from her high. Still encased in Emma's warmth she searched for the cause of the noise. From across the room and out the crack of the partially open door, the brunette caught sight of her youngest daughter fleeing from the scene. Regina's brow furrowed in confusion remembering having used her magic to close and lock the door. She was too spent at the moment to investigate, though now that she thought about it, it did seem as if both her children had a flair for voyeurism if their reactions and timing was anything to go by. Regina shifted and gently lifted the blond off of her softening member. Pulling out a soft popping sound filled the air between them as she finally pulled all the way out. That popping sound was but a precursor to the rest of the night. Watching as a single string of her cum escaped rolling down the inside of the blonde’s thigh caused the brunette's cock to harden again. Turning the blond with no warning so that she was face down and ass up Regina lost in her lust sheathed her cock inside the blond once more.

TBC


	8. Defiling the Swan Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swen Round 2, it gets rough.

A small sneeze and panicked gasp caused Regina to open her eyes briefly as she came down from her high. Still encased in Emma's warmth she searched for the cause of the noise. From across the room and out the crack of the partially open door, the brunette caught sight of her youngest daughter fleeing from the scene. Regina's brow furrowed in confusion remembering having used her magic to close and lock the door. She was too spent at the moment to investigate, though now that she thought about it, it did seem as if both her children had a flair for voyeurism if their reactions and timing was anything to go by. Regina shifted and gently lifted the blond off of her softening member. Pulling out a soft popping sound filled the air between them as she finally pulled all the way out. That popping sound was but a precursor to the rest of the night. Watching as a single string of her cum escaped rolling down the inside of the blonde’s thigh caused the brunette's cock to harden again. Turning the blond with no warning so that she was face down and ass up Regina lost in her lust sheathed her cock inside the blond once more.

“Oh God” Emma moaned at the feeling the hot hard shaft of the Evil Queen stretching her again. Her face rested against the hard stone floor, her pussy clenching around Regina's girth as if it were welcoming it back. She was lost in a partial haze of pain and pleasure. Emma had heard about the pain of losing your virginity that all brides experienced on their wedding night. It was taught to her by the Fairies to keep her pure. She had felt some pain when the brunette had first entered her, but no one had ever told her of the pleasure that the experience brought. It was simply indescribable, and incredible.

Regina admired the new position she and the princess were in. With the blondes ass high in the air and face touching the floor it reminded the Queen of when she sent her horses to stud, the positions of the mares when her stallions would mount them. With her cock fully encased inside the tight warm walls of the blond woman, an idea blossomed inside of Regina. Looking down at her new brood mare, for Emma was no longer a princess in the Queens eyes, she gripped the shapely child bearing pale hips tightly in preparation for the fucking she was going to give the blond. Pulling back Regina began to thrust slowly at first; pulling out till just her head rested contently inside of Emma. Resting for a moment till the blonds hips would try to squirm in her hands begging for her cock. Pushing forward forcefully until their hips met with such force it created a resounding slap that would echo both of their moans. Each time the brunette bottomed out she would gyrate her hips desiring to dig deeper into the blonde.

“oomf, uhgmph, oh god Uhnnn” Listening to Emma’s cries of ecstasy under her ministrations was a bigger power rush then the desperate begging of a nobleman the moment before Regina beheaded them. With goose bumps traveling up her body Regina’s tempo increased, thrusting and grinding deep into Emma, pounding the blonde’s woman hood with brutal abandon. Raising her hand Regina slammed her hand down spanking the blonde’s ass as her hips and thighs slammed against Emma’s own. “such a whore for my cock” Regina moaned grinding her cock deep into the princess. Her right hand traveling to the hardened nub that was that was calling to be played with “Just like your mother” Grunting Regina began to rub Emma's clit “Gonna breed you like a mare out to stud," with a particularry hard thrust Regina felt as if her cock was trapped in a vice, her voice cutting off as Emma screamed out in painful pleasure. The queen had just bypassed the opening of the princess' womb and it left them both a tad speechless.

Emma grasped at the stone floor, her breathe stolen from her with each intrusion of the Queens cock and smack of her hand against her ass. The words that traveled to her ears that fell from the queens lips was driving her closer and closer to an edge that dropped off into oblivion. Her breast bounced as her hips thrusted back against Regina in the hard rhythm of the brunette’s driving cock. The heat from her ass, the combination of pain and pleasure adding to her cresting peak of ecstasy. With a long wailing scream after a hard thrust from Regina that made the blonde feel as if she was being punched and split in two, Emma’s walls clamped down around Regina. The orgasm ripping through her body was so hard that her head slammed down against the floor in her spasms. So lost in her pleasure and the white abyss that was her orgasm the pain of her head hitting the floor was nothing but an afterthought as she felt lost in oblivion. Her cum painting the Queens stomach and thighs in a continual stream as her pussy throbbed and spasmed. She could feel that hot warmth blossom inside of her, before it all became too much and everything went black.

Feeling Emma’s spasming, gripping walls suck her deeper into the warm slippery cunt, as well as the wailing scream of her release, Regina could not hold back. With a guttural animalistic groan she came deep inside the blonde. Her cock releasing spurt after spurt of her baby making seed into the newly and truly defiled princess. Stumbling slightly as her whole body seemed to orgasm with the blond Regina released the grip that she had around Emma’s hips. Watching as the blond slipped off of her spent and dirtied cock, falling bonelessly to the floor unconscious; her cum leaking from the naked blond like a viscous river of cum, Regina was partially satisfied. Though now that she thought about it the Evil Queen figured that the evening was early still and she still had much to do. The clunking of metal feet against the stone floor caught the Queens attention. She could hear the small grouping of guards coming closer to the room. There seemed to be a bit of haste in their steps which she guessed to mean that the Shepard king didn't quite approve of her gifts to him and the other nobles he was entertaining. Regina wasn’t finished with the blond, yet, but knew when to cut her loses short. Looking up, a smirk filtered across her lips as she realized she had forgotten about the open door. Flicking her eyes at the sleeping, well fucked blonde princess on the floor and back to the door, the Evil Queen took a moment to decide on what to do. The footsteps getting closer to the room readily made the decision for her. Regina used her magic and transported Emma straight to her bed in the dark castle to rest until she arrived. She will have use again for the blonde later. Leaving the throne and the small spots of dried cum in the princess’s room Regina disguised herself as a maid and left quickly, making her way to the room closest to Emma’s, hoping it was a broom closet in which she could use to escape. 

TBC..


	9. Daydreaming vs Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow and her wolf?

Snow rested with a faint flush to her pallor, her eyes devouring the book within her hands as if it were a map to a great treasure. Her eyes dilated as she read how Cyrano the Neverland Pirate seduced Lady Wendy so thoroughly. Snow wondered briefly how long her daughter kept the book before feeling the need to return it. Did reading about the way Cyrano secured a naked Wendy to his mast seduce the princess as it was seducing her now? Reading about the way the pirate took charge of the woman in his bed reminded Snow of her wedding night. The glorious pleasure filled hours that Regina had given her were still mind blowing to the White Queen. It didn’t take a whole lot to veer her thoughts towards her step mother and that night. Since an hour after Regina had left the room when Charming crawled on top of her hoping that the five minutes he spent on top of her would be enough to ensure an heir of his own and every night after Snow would need to think of the Evil Queen just to experience any pleasure. She still remembers how she was dominated by Regina. The feel of the Evil Queen’s cum filling her mouth, filling her womb twice would send snow into a hot mess of arousal. Her clit would throb in want as her sex leaked arousal like a broken fountain. No other lover had filled the White Queen like Regina had. Not her husband who made it a point to visit her chambers at night to rut into her till he was spent after a few thrusts. The captain of the guard Sir Lancelot certainly tried his best when her husband was away on “business” when he visited the brothels of the kingdom, but even he failed in comparison to her first. The closest she has ever gotten to match the pleasure she felt that night with the Queen, is her best friend and confident Red. Red’s animalistic passion when they lay together in her bed or in the forest was the most pleasure Snow had ever gotten since her wedding night. 

Thinking about her two lovers as well as her husband, Snow often wonders how in one castle they have never discovered that they share their Queen’s bed. True everyone knew that she and her husband shared nights together when he was home. They were married after all. The other two though was where the Queen’s true worry lay. Red was the Kings friend, they had been friends way before either knew Snow as a princess turned thief turned queen. Their history together should have provoked an honesty between them and yet there was no confrontation or rumors of scandal running rampant throughout the castle. Sir Lancelot had been a traveling knight from Camelot whom her husband had met during one of his trips touring the kingdom. He had brought the knight home boasting of the man’s honor and virtues, reminding the Queen of when her father had brought the Genie to their kingdom. It was that night as her King lay drunk in his chair asleep after the ball that she and Lancelot christened the war council room quite loudly. If Snow remembered the time correctly the children had been three when Lancelot had become a part of the kingdom and a regular in her bed. How strange it was for her to think that she had started her love affair with the Knight thirteen years ago. 

Snow chuckled at her thoughts with a shake of her head, refocusing her attention on the book in her hands she felt a determination to finish it. She wanted to know what her daughter found so scandalous or appealing. Silently her thoughts ran through her mind as she wondered whom her Rosie identified with in the story. Was she Cyrano the dashing pirate whom conquered Lady Wendy with his mast as he conquered the sea with his ship the Jolly Roger? Or was her daughter Wendy the fair pure lady whom the pirate saves by ravishing her so thoroughly on the oceans of the world in his pirate ship? 

Turning the page as she continues to read the highly graphic sexual scene in the book, a twinge of lust and guilt flooded through Snow White as her thoughts began to deviate once again to improper thoughts of her youngest. The turn they took towards her innocent beautiful and youngest daughter who was so much like her when she was younger were very wrong to say the very least. Still though Snow thought about how her Rose Red was most likely a very primal animal of passion under that quiet, sweet, shy personality she projected forth. Snow was slowly becoming lost in her thoughts that she failed to notice another presence in the library. 

“Snow?” A familiar voice called quietly startling the White Queen from her thoughts and lust. Turning to see who it was that had startled her so, a smile spread as her eyes darkened with a renewed sense of passion. “Red.”

Rising from the settee she had been perched on Snow placed the book on the polished redwood table beside her. Pupils blown with an overwhelming feeling of lust and want the Queen slowly approached the now fidgeting wolf. “Red, would you give your Queen a favor?” Snow purred as she approached. The lilting of her voice nothing but pure want in such an, though aged and a mother, innocent looking form. Its tones sending shivers down the wolf’s spine and causing the fine hairs along her body to rise in anticipation of whatever it was her queen was asking. 

“Anything” Red growled out grabbing snow around the waist bringing their bodies flush against each other. The sudden action allowing the gasp that was stuck in Snow’s throat to escape into the quiet room.

“Take me, my wolf,” Snow husked out pressing her lips to the smooth column of Reds throat, nipping at the pulse point that tempted her so much to possess, “Fuck your Queen, till she forgets her name and Kingdom.” Soft delicate hands traveled under the green shirt that covered Reds upper body, along heated smooth skin, lightly dragging her nails as if she wanted to dig and never let go. 

“As the Queen commands,” Growling in pleasure with a tightened grip Red closes the distance between them, capturing pink petal shaded lips between hers roughly. Moving as if in a dance Red pushed Snow onto the table that lay in the middle of the room. Work roughened hands tearing at the silk dress that encased her lovers beautiful curved body, Red felt as if she were drowning in her lovers moans of ecstasy. Pulling on the bodice yellowed eyes watched as two full pale breast popped out begging for her mouth and hands. Gripping the heaving right breast in her hand Ruby squeezed liberally, cascading a trail of wet rough kisses down Snow’s pale straining neck. The overwhelming urge to taste the delicious nectar of her lover driving the wolf in her pursuit of hearing Snow scream her name till the castle came tumbling down around them. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been warring with this chapter. it started as a prompt for a red snow story but i couldn't find the motivation so i tried my best and decided to add it to this one. I hope the prompter is alright with that. Thank you all for the kudos and bookmarks makes me feel light and fluffy inside.


	10. A feast for the eyes and body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Threesome pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all of you who have been patiently waiting for this update thank you for waiting. This is not an abandoned story I promise and a big thank you to my beta for helping me get my butt in gear. More to come

Regina entered the oak door and quickly closed it behind her. Using her magic to ensure that it was locked, she breathed a slight sigh of relief that she hadn’t been caught yet by the guards. Looking at the oak door, the Evil Queen chuckled at the irony of the situation of sneaking through a castle to hide from guards while having an adventure. It was almost her childhood relived just without being sold by her mother to the king as a whore. Shaking the thoughts from her mind, Regina focused on where she actually was, turning to observe her surroundings she was amazed to find that she was in an annex of the castle’s library. Stacks and rows of books spread down the library were barely lit, it seemed from the dust and cobwebs within this darkened section that this part of the library hadn’t been used for a few years at least. 

“Ohhhh,” a familiar moan tickled Regina’s ears in the distance. Silently moving forward with each step the orchestra of pleasure that she was beginning to understand that she was hearing got louder. Peeking out from a corner into the more brightly lit center of the room, she gasped in surprise. A wave of desire cascaded over her as she watched entranced at the delicious feast that she had stumbled upon. There in the middle was the most delectable, most intoxicating, mouth watering sight she had seen in a great while. A devilish smirk came across her face as she watched. 

Snow moaned and writhed on top of the hardened maple table her chest heaving in ecstasy. “fu-uh-hh Red, Yes, taste me.” A responding growl from the woman who was devouring her breaking the gates of her arousal as she came with a gasp.  
Tugging on the hair that was in her grip, Snow pulled the wolf up for a wet kiss of thanks. The two women lost in the ecstasy that they found within one another tore at the remaining clothing that availed them and halted their continued progress. The want to feel flesh on flesh consuming their thoughts as Red ground her pulsing sex onto Snow White’s pale thigh and the Queen’s answering hips jerking into her. 

Regina moaned softly at the sight squeezing her appendage as it filled with blood and hardened with renewed vigor. How the Evil Queen wanted to not just have another night with the spoiled princess turned queen, but the new appealing thoughts of the wolf bearing her pups to build a new type of army made the brunette shudder in fascinated desire and lust. As if bound by the wants of her cock, Regina twisted her wrist and while divesting herself of her conjured garments bound the two woman to each other. Their slick arousal that was spread onto their sweating, writhing, voluptuous bodies now the glue that kept them together. Stepping out of the shadows Regina purred “Well, my dear Snow, it seems as though you are not as pure as your subjects believe you to be.” Her hips swayed with each step. Her voice giving the women on the table pause as she got closer to them

“Regina,” Snow gasped trying to push the redhead on top of her off with great difficulty as the were-woman tried to separate them as well. 

“I wouldn’t if I were you, dear, it seems as if you are just where I want you once again. Did you miss me,” Regina was standing closer to them her throbbing shaft bobbing directly over and in between the two women just barely touching their lips'. Snow’s lips parted in want as if they had been trained to suck cock. Not wasting the opportunity, Regina traced the plump lips with her head before teasingly placing the tip in the small opening, “After coming across you like this I bet you didn’t miss me much at all, though I have been busy searching for you, dear, maybe you can tell me who has been lucky enough to feel what you have been missing since our first night together.” With that, Regina, like the night she first took Snow, slowly shoved her cock into the princess’s mouth, moaning as the White Queen took her in like a common street whore looking for their next fix. Remembering that Emma’s cum was still coated on her thighs and cock that was now being pushed into her mother's throat, Regina felt a new throb of desire. Grabbing Red by the chin with her magic still in full force, she crashed their lips together in a hard kiss as she bottomed out in the White Queen’s mouth. Grunting with approval, she gripped the redhead’s breasts harshly as she began to thrust. It was like coming back home. 

The sound of the table creaking and Snow moaning around her pulsing, bulbous cock and the feel of Red fighting every kiss was almost enough to send the over horny and soon to be over-sexed queen into another orgasm until she remembered her plan. Pulling out quickly and backing away before she blew her load deep, Regina scolded the brunette, 

“No dear. I think you have had enough of a taste and feel, though I do hope you loved the taste of me and Emma together, I feel the need to teach you that you are mine and mine only another way.” 

Whimpering from the loss, Snow White tried once again to escape from the table and to beg her lover for another chance completely ignoring what the Evil Queen had said about her daughter, surely she thought that couldn’t be true. Every time she moved, the flash of pleasure as her body writhed against Red’s unintentionally fueling the lust that burned through both of them. 

Caressing her long fingers along the scorching skin of Red gave Regina a new thread, her eyes zeroing in on the tiny raised bumps of goose flesh that rose across the flexing back muscles. Moving to where she was at the apex of both women, the queen levitated till she was at the perfect level to drape herself across the wolf. Laying her nude body on top of the silken skin of a predatory goddess in the flesh, Regina trailed open mouth kisses across the open canvas before her. Her tongue tracing each scar and dip with slow meticulous ease, every inch she discovered enamoring her to discover more. To want more. Using her magic, she maneuvered Red’s hips till the woman’s throbbing clit rubbed perfectly against the writhing white queen that was conveniently the pillow mattress to their hard table bed. Finally reaching the crest of the full voluptuous tanned ass, she took that tempting bite out of the right apple cheek and moaned at the bucking of those full hips and gasping cry that escaped both women.

Feeling as if she were going to explode Regina reared up aligning her throbbing mast to Red’s weeping entrance, she looked to see Snow’s hazel brown eyes. When she couldn’t find them because the two women were too busy making out, she grew angry. Raising her left hand, she brought it down in a slap across Red’s ass as hard as if she had spanked a stallion to get them to rear up. 

“Ahhh Fuck,” Red cried breaking the kiss as the pain stole a little of the threshold of pleasure that she had been on since she had entered the library to service her queen. 

“Pay attention, Snow!” Regina sneered catching the wide blown lust filled pupils of her step-daughter, slowly she pushed herself into the tight sheath that was Red Riding Hood. 

TBC


End file.
